


Ice and Water

by EdramiQuince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death happens, Dirk is in here for like 5 seconds, Divorce, Divorce happens, F/F, F/M, Fairy Jane, I Tried, I had to add that in separately bc I forgot like a huge part of this???, I have no idea what this is??, I’m dumb tbh, I’m not adding DirkRoxy to these tags ISTG, Jake is in here if you squint IG, Jakedirk If you squint, Jane is cute, M/M, Mermaid Roxy, Oneshot, Sad, Sadstuck, Wizard Dirk, enjoy ig, fantasystuck, janeroxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdramiQuince/pseuds/EdramiQuince
Summary: Jane is an ice fairy. She meets a mermaid named Roxy. They quickly bond.I suck at descriptions.





	Ice and Water

My small feet step across the white ice. It feels nice. I stretch. First my arms, then my legs, and last my wings. Cool white-blue and patterned as if covered in frost. They were, overall useless, but I had them anyways. I sat down at the edge of the ice, where it gave way to deep blue ocean. I didn’t touch it, it was warm. Heat would melt my icy skin. I heard swishing in the water. I moved back slightly, as a head emerged. Pink eyes met my pale blue ones. She had blonde hair that curled up at the ends. Her eyes twinkled like evening stars. I could see the edges of a vibrant pink tail through the ice.  
“Hey!” She said. Her voice was sweet as honey.  
“Uh, Hello!” I responded. My voice wasn’t as pretty, or as confident as hers.  
“What’s your name?” The beautiful mermaid asked.  
“My name is Jane.” I said. I was still quiet.  
“It’s nice to meet you Jane.” She said. She was smiling. Her teeth were as white as the fresh crisp snow on a winter day.  
We met again after that. And again after that. Over and over again. Every time I feel deeper in love with her. With her pink eyes, her twinkling laugh, her beautiful tail. She was perfect.

She had brought a friend.  
“Janey! This is Dirk.” She motioned to him. A wizard. I could tell from the long orange robes he was sporting.  
“Uh, hi.” I greeted. My wings stretched.  
“Hey.” He greeted, with a little wave.

He was nice enough.

She told me that they were engaged. I was crushed. She had taken my little ice heart and crushed it in her pale, perfect fingers. And she hadn’t even realized it.

Half a year after the wedding, he had divorced her. He had found a werewolf named Jake. Roxy was heartbroken.

I ran a hand through Roxy’s hair.  
“He wasn’t good enough for you anyways.” I assured.  
“I just,” Roxy sniffled, “I just loved him so much. And he left me.” She said, quietly.

Roxy and I grew closer as time passed. Soon, we were seeing each other every day.

“Jane, I have something to tell you.” Roxy said.  
“What is it?” Was she getting engaged again? Did she have another lover?  
“I,” She took a deep breath, “I’m in love with you.”  
I felt my face heat up.  
“I love you too.” I said. I was as quiet as ever. She took my hand in hers and pressed our lips together. She was warm. I should’ve pulled away. Self preservation seemed less important than kissing her. Soon cool liquid poured into her lips. She pulled away, my lips having degraded. She looked horrified.  
“Janey! Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. It’s just, you’re so warm.” I mumbled. She held my hand as if it would fall apart at the slightest wrong touch.

She was more careful from then on.

Kisses were short and sweet, and hand holding was more frequent than anything else.

I put my hand on her shoulder.  
“Roxy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” I told her.  
“Are you asking me to marry you?” Her voice was high and hopeful. And worried.  
“No.” I had confirmed her fears.  
“I am going to join you in the ocean for my last moments. Ice fairies don’t have as long of live spans as mermaids. I’ll die soon anyways.” I told her.  
“Janey, please.” She begged. She pleaded.

I disagreed.

I felt my small feet slide into the warm ocean. Her arms were around me. Soon I was fully submerged in the warm water. It was a strange feeling. Her tail wrapped around my legs. She looked at me. Pink tears fell from her beautiful eyes, quickly mixing with the rest of the liquid around us. I felt myself pulling apart. Soon my fingers were gone, and my hair was melting away.

“Roxy.” My voice was gargled from the water.  
“I love you. I’m sorry.” I said, pulling our lips together as everything went dark.


End file.
